The Toa Mizore
The Toa Mizore is a comedy on BZPower, a site devoted to Bionicle, in this comedy, there are six Toa who go by the team name "Mizore", the six Toa started out as Matoran on the island of Mata Nui, they became Toa just after Mata Nui rose from his sleep, and ever since they have been on an island called Hidden, fighting against all evils that threatened the peaceful life of the Matoran who live there, mostly, there has been one person who has haunted the island for over five years, and his name is Loki, but more about him and the other characters later. The Team The main protagonists of this story are the Toa Mizore, hence the name, but who they are is more important. *Toa Mizore Kazi: Kazi has been the leader of the Mizore with Sedra, and while he hasn't always been the best leader ever, he has made good choices before, some of the other Mizore say he needs to take the spot of leader for himself, and not split it with Sedra, before Kazi was a Toa, he was a Matoran on Voya Nui, but when Onepu invited him and a few other Matoran over for a party bash, the rest of the island left, and the Mizores stayed behind, they had three months of partying left to do. When the whole Mat Nui waking up thing hapened, Onepu's mask awoke, taking them to Hidden, they instantly voted Kazi and Sedra captains of the team, and kazi has been doing the most leading work ever since they became Toa. Kazi's Kinkelo, named Glizzerd, is his companaion on HIdden, but he rarely takes Glizzerd off the island to go on missions. *Toa Mizore Sedra: Sedra once lived underwater, now he walks on land with his friends as a Toa Mizore, he is the second Co-captain of the team and is known to bring peace to areas of insanity. Sedra and Dekar came on land to the island of Mata nui wearing water-masks, so that they didn't have to bereath air, some say he IS Sarda, the other red Matoran under the sea, but he isn't, it is just a name mistake, Sedra controls the element of fire, and him shearing the title of captain with Kazi is strange, because fire and ice do not get along well in the real bionicle story. Besides his peace with ice, he has learned to deal with Piruk, who is the weird one on the team, and he is constantlly making mistakes, but back to Sedra. Sedra owns the Kinkelo named Blaze, and he is his companaion on Hidden, he rarely takes him anywhere, and the Kinkelo are usually not allowed to leave the island, so Blaze and the others stay. *Toa Mizore Piruk: Piruk is the goofy Toa of Air of the Team, as Toa of air usually are, normally, he is not very smart, but he only acts dumb because he believes none of the others will pay attention to him if he is boring. He's always around, and never goes a sentence without a stupid comment. When Piruk lived on Voya Nui with Kazi, they were good friends, and he was just as looney as he is today. Piruk only hates two things; one, the Loki brothers and anyone who serves them; and two, bathing, other than those two subjects, (he'll attack when the latter is metioned to him) he likes everything else. Piruk owns the Kinkelo Radar, and while Radar and the other Kinkelo rarely show up, behind the scenes, the Kinkelo live in their master's Huts. *Toa Mizore Visola(What do you mean her name has an H in it?): Visola, or as everyone spells her name, Vihsola, is the peaceful and quiet Toa of Water on the Team, When she lived on Metru-Nui, she helped Nokama find her Great Disk, and when she learned about the Toa Nuva, she realized that many Toa had to find Great Things of Power, all in order to get another thing of Power. Visola Met the others when the Matoran all met on Mata Nui, which wasn't actually a party as she discovered, but it was an escape, they knew Mata Nui was waking up, which meant the island would be broken into pieces, killing anything on it. Matoran from all around were sent to help evacuate the Matoran, but Visola, just like her five brothers, stayed, and ended up beginning their destiny. Visola doens't talk much, but does her best to keep the peace among the six of them. Visola own Rika, her Kinkelo, Visola lets RIka roam the islands, loking at anything that will capture her interest. *Toa Mizore Dekar: Dekar is more of a bulldozer than a Toa, if the others need him to, he'll run through walls and into bad guys, and most of the time, he ends up breaking the thing he runs into. Dekar and Sedra came together to the the island, and stayed behind with the others to party for six months straight. Dekar was the first person on Hidden to beat Loki, he did it by sitting on him accidentally when Loki attempted to grab him from behind, this lead the Toa to stay on the island and help the inhabitants drive Loki and basically any evil off Hidden. Dekar will throw in his two cents in a conversation, and it will somtimes lead to a larger debate, but so far no one has asked him to stop talking. Dekar is a loyal and good friend, and won't run out on anyone who calls him a friend, this has lead him into trouble before, and some have called him subborn for it. He owns Kink, his Kinkelo, it was Dekar who found them, named them, and gave them to the others. *Toa Mizore Onepu: Onepu was living on Mata Nui first, and invited the five others to come to a "party" that he thought was going to happen, he was misinformed on this though, and there was no party, so they went off to have their own party. The Turaga thought they told everyone, but all of the Matoran were hiding in a cave, not knowing about the island's doom. Onepu gained an Olmak through his Toa transformation, and used it to teleport them all before they were killed by the awakening Mata Nui/Terry. Ever since he learned he could do it, he's been using his mask to transport the islands back to Hidden, apparently, they all broken off after the Loki brothers had a fight, and each Brother escape onto an island, which they tormented. Another strange thing, a normal Olmak, out of the two in exsistance, can't teleport an island on their own, well, one could, but Onepu believes that his mask is a copy off of the other one, the way he does it though, there is a machine on every island, and they amplify mask powers, so Onepu was able to move islands this way. An unknown being put them there, and he has yet to be revealed to the Mizore. The Loki Brothers The Loki brothers are the antagonist group of evil-doers in The Toa Mizore, there is one per island, this part will tell you their story and who's dead and who's alive out of them. *Brother Loki: Loki is the main Loki Brother and while the others fled Hidden (excluding Jeren), he stayed to terrorize the island and let the inhabitants know that the Loki brothers would still be around to make their lives terrible. He let them keep their village, although he constantly destroyed it and injured Matoran, he is truely evil and insane, and won't let anyone have peace as long as they're around him. When the Toa arrived, he tried to beat them, but was driven from the island, and was forced to live with the other Loki brothers. Loki doens't like the Toa, he hates them, he doesn't like the other Loki brothers either, and normally will pull pranks on them and such. Loki tries very hard not to think about how the Loki brothers pasts went, it was terrible from the start: Their creators, Fulok and Heremus, one a GB, the other a Makuta, created 16 mutants to obey them, after they were all created, they started obeying their masters for a few years, but after a while, they started rebelling, and eventually took over and made their masters run away. Fulok and Heremus taught a few of the Loki brothers something called Majik, (explained later) which might have been their greastest mistake. The Loki brothers fought over control of this island after their masters teleported away, and during their fight, they split this islands apart, one Loki brother going on each, except Loki and Jeren, who stayed and fought, Jeren, being the better, and stronger person, drove Loki into the mountains, where he stayed for years. *Brother Plague: Plague took control of Levy, an island that shot up into teh sky instead of flaoting away, he didn't take over the island, instead, the inhabitants did, thaat was the case with most of the islands, but some were overrun by their Loki brother. Plague mostly hid, and when he was faced with the Toa, he was overwhelmed and sent off to live with Loki. He tried to stay loyal to his creators, but was turned evil by Suicide, who had turned most of the others evil as well. *Brother Disease: Disease was the first Loki brother to die, of course, he was already dying, so the Toa killed him easily. He lived on Shock, an island that was almost entirely mechanical. He stayed loyal to his creators' wishes, until years of being alone sent him into madness, that's when he became evil. (Story may need to be checked) *Brother Xano: Xano, like Plague, stayed hidden on his island, and although he sent out a few monsters to terrorize the inhabitants of his island, Core, he did not do anything himself. He came up with a scheme, he was goign to take over the local defense department, and rule it himself to control Core, he hired an assistant to help him, who was called Plok, but most people called him Bird. He captured the head director of the Core defense department, and tried to take over, but was stopped when the Toa captured him and took the island back. *Brother Vlar: Vlar was mysterious to even his own creators, even when they first made him, little to nothing was known about him, he was always keeping secrets, and hiding things, he hid his true self from the world. He half ruled Thrive, his island, where the inhabitants feared him and were on teh brink of losing a war with him and his beasts, but luckily, with the Toa's intervention, the war was ended, and Vlar was sent packing all the way to another island. *Brother Suicide: Suicide was and is the most evil Loki brother, he's mean, cruel, and hated his own masters, he started the rebellion, all of this whole thing can be pinned on his head, and he doesn't care, as long as he has some poor soul to torture, insult, and eventually kill. He turned so many Loki brothers evil, but it all started with him, he easily overtook his island, Recoil, but was caught off guard when the Toa showed up out of nowhere, and took the island. Luckily for him and Loki, they were able to get off, although Plague, was captured, and taken to the Hidden prison. *Brother Ikol: Ikol Ruled his island, and when I say Ruled, I mean Ruled, he completely took over, there was no fight involved, he set a virus upon the island, which turned all of the inhabitants into mutants, which acording to Ikod, a Matoran from Shock, are; "1/4 Skakdi, 1/4 Toa, 1/4 Vortixx, and 1/4 Rahi with Shadow as their element to wrap it all up." Ikol made them obey him, just as the Loki Brothers were meant to obey their creators. Ikol was driven from his island, the Team disguised themselves as mutants, and got into Ikol's castle, where they fought the guards and sent Ikol into some Teleporter, MT, a Guest Star, followed Ikol, and the Two fought on a mysterious island, where MT escaped, and Ikol ran away. The mutants were saved from their evil lives because of Onepu, he took them to a shadow eating dimension where they were all cured, and then he took them all to Hidden. *Brother Jeren: Jeren is probably the only good Loki brother, he let the others flee while he stayed to keep Hidden in check. The island eventually flourished, everything old was cleaned away, and the Matoran civilization there poulated the center of the island for once. While Loki terrorized the villagers, Jeren was busy underneath Hidden, cleaning up after his creators, the Matoran could protect themselves, but Loki whad grown into the island's Terridax. Jeren eventually came back, but made no attempt to go after Loki, he knew he couldn't do any real harm, because as long as Jeren lived, Loki would live in fear. After the Toa arrived, and went on their mission to reclaim all of Hidden, Jeren made sure the island was safe while they were off, this meant keeping Loki in check. Jeren was a judge, and managed to keep up with all of the crime (however little there was) and all of his other duties to the island. He will sometimes leave with the Toa on a quest he deems to harsh for them, but nearly all of the trips they take to the islands end up being a win for them. No other Loki Brothers have shown up in the story yet. Islands (Captured and not) The islands are the main plot of The Toa Mizore, they were scattered when all of the Loki brothers fought. The Toa go to these islands, and 'collect' them (taking them back to Hidden to be placed where they broke off), by using Onepu's mask in conjunction with mask amplifier machines. Captured islands: *Shock: Shock is a nearly entirely mechanical island, energy for the island is made by a generator underneath the island, and was the main power source for Hidden and the other islands, when Shock left, Hidden needed to find other ways to make electricity. This was the first island collected. *Levi: Levi was a strange island, when it broke off, it was sent into the sky, no one is quite sure why this happened, but a guess is that some scientists had been experimenting with anti-gravity generators, big ones, and the fight might have set them off. This was the second island collected. Category:Comedies